


Sweaty Server

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 1 [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Equius was Kanaya's server player and they started to bond for the first time? For HSWC Bonus Round 1. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user heecawroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty Server

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeeCawRoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/gifts).



CT: D --> This is unnatural  
GA: You Do Realize As A Server You Are Not Meant To Serve Me In Any Way  
GA: You Are Only Providing The Means For Me To Enter The Game  
CT: D --> Of course not  
CT: D --> That is most preposterous  
CT: D --> While you are only one caste above my moirail, the idea of you forcing me beyond my will to do various tasks in your name is abso100tely obscene  
CT: D --> Cease that train of thought at once  
GA: I Assure You It Has Ceased  
GA: It Ceased Long Before It Was Ever Conceived  
CT: D --> Good  
CT: D --> You may be rewarded for embracing your role in this silly game  
CT: D --> Also for your adherence to the hemospectrum  
CT: D --> Unless of course you felt the need  
CT: D --> To command I act differently and serve you  
GA: Given That You Placed The Alchemiter On My Favorite Vase  
GA: I Am Fairly Certain I Will Not Be Requesting Your Services In The Near Future  
CT: D --> You are obedient and cooperative then as you should be  
GA: Obedient And Cooperative Would Not Be My Words Of Choice  
CT: D --> I imagine you are still yet considering the notion of using me as a mannequin for your fashion escapades  
CT: D --> I would not blame you for your lack of self-control  
GA: My What  
CT: D --> While it may entertain you to dress me in scandalous female attire, it is una%eptable  
CT: D --> If you asked me to do such things then I  
CT: D --> Where is a towel  
CT: D --> There were several in here before  
GA: Perhaps You Should Keep More Nearby  
CT: D --> Is that an order  
GA: It Is A Suggestion  
GA: Are You There  
GA: We Are Running Low On Time  
CT: D --> I have returned  
CT: D --> With Aurthour gone I have no one to bring me towels  
CT: D --> I could not find where he put them last but I made use of one of my e%quisite hoofbeast illustrations  
GA: I Imagine You Must Miss His Company  
CT: D --> That is an understatement  
CT: D --> Aurthour was a superior lusus to all others  
CT: D --> As well as a dear friend  
GA: You Have My Sympathies  
GA: And Empathies I Suppose  
CT: D --> Your lusus  
CT: D --> Do you think of her often  
GA: Yes  
GA: All The Time  
GA: But Her Legacy Lives On With Me And The Responsibility I Now Carry For Her  
GA: Purpose Makes Loss A Lighter Load  
CT: D --> It strikes me that I must find my own purpose  
CT: D --> If it is something that can be located  
GA: You Are Already With Purpose  
GA: All Of Us Are And I Suspect It Has Existed Within All Of Us Since The Beginning  
GA: Which Is Why This Game Bears A Heavy Weight On Us All To See It Through Regardless Of The Circumstances  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> Your wisdom surpasses what is e%pected for others of your kind  
GA: It Seems As If My Inferior Blood Is Nagging Me To Give You An Order  
CT: D --> It is  
CT: D --> I mean stop it  
CT: D --> I mean what is the order  
GA: Avoid Speaking Of The Hemospectrum And I In Turn Will Tell You 100dly What To Do For The Rest Of Our Time Together  
GA: Equius  
GA: Are You There  
CT: D --> I  
CT: D --> I may have broken the mouse  
GA: Fix It  
CT: D --> Yes right away


End file.
